Erza Scarlet
'Introduction' Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Wizard and the strongest woman in the Fairy Tail Guild. She was briefly the 7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail before Makarov Dreyar returned to become the 8th. She is also a member of Team Natsu and is one of the main female protagonists of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. She is currently a captain in the 5th Division. 'Personality' Erza is very strict person and often pointing out faults in her guild mates causing most of them to apologize immediately in fear of angering her. She can be described as someone who can be your best friend or worst enemy, She also takes immense pride of being member of the Fairy Tail Guild and will seek justice or punish anyone disrespects or harms any of her guild mates or friends. Erza quite brave in face danger and is almost always one first of her guild mates to take action. She also holds no ill to people who dangerous abilities or horrible pasts such when she told Naruto Uzumaki that she didn't care about him being Jinchuuriki and considers him a friend. Erza is also quite over passionate to degree that she come of over dramatic about certain things. She also a taste for fashion and cute things and has a taste for sweets with her favorite desert being strawberry Cake. Erza also has very little modesty with her armors being revealing and skimpy. She has a taste for sexy and revealing clothes. She also has no problem with men or at least men she that considers her friends minus Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki seeing her naked and even on occasions claimed to have bathed with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster when they were kids. Erza is also slightly perverted having read homosexual novels before and is a fan jiraya's books. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Erza was conceived around 400 years ago by Irene Belserion the Queen of Dragnof and the General from a foreign country. However as side effect her mother having learned Dragon Slayers Magic soon became Dragon and went rampage, Destroying her country and killing her husband, who had turned on against her. She was kept from growing in Irene's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref Dragneel. Her mother though was still initially expressed her lack of care at the fact that she was still physiologically a Dragon, but was eventually struck with insanity when the physical sensations and consequences of being a Dragon carried over. Sad, Irene stated that she only wanted to give birth to her child as a human, but soon became deluded with the idea that if she could enchant herself unto her unborn child and give birth, she would have a human body again. Irene tried and failed, she soon abandoned by her due her her fear that she would someday hurt her due her growing insanity. She left her as a baby on the doorstep of orphanage at Rosemary Village. Years Erza's village was attack by Cultists who followed Zeref. Erza managed to save a fellow villager Kagura Mikazuchi in crate. However sadly she was not so lucky and was soon captured and taken to the Tower of Heaven as a slave a large tower being built by the cult in order to resurrect Zeref of the coast of Caelum. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children from other parts of Ishgar. She eventfully made friends with Jellal Fernades, Millianna, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Sho. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza," so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Erza also bonded with a fellow slave and an Elderly wizard form the Fairy Tail Guild . One day in X776, Sho came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber,7 where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception9 until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref (When it was actually the work of a younger Ultear Milkovich under Hades's orders), and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray Fullbuster, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov Dreyar brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her 'Five World Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Post-Invasion Arc' 'Five World Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' Relationships 'Alliance' 'Acts Of Order' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Naruto Uzumaki' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Erza first met Ichigo during the Five World Summmit at Chitsujo Palace and during the attack she commented that his Spiritual engry was immense and would be enough for him to be recognized as one of The 10 Wizard Saints in her world. Though, when Ichigo went and attacked Kaku without a plan, she thought it was a bit reckless. They met again when the during the battle of the Anemones Plains and prevented Kimimaro Kaguya from attacking him further while he and Naruto Uzumaki faced Bartholomew Kuma. While he was thankful he then asked with blush on his face if she could a less revealing armor on, which shocked her as no one ever complained about her revealing her armor was before. He also blush's again when she mentioned how she bathe with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster when they were kids. '5th Division' 'Jellal Fernades' 'Lucy Heartfillia' 'TenTen' Like the rest of Fairy Tail, she sees Tenten and the rest of the Alliance as honorary members of Fairy Tail. Likewise, after Tenten defeated Sugarboy, she caught her just before she fell, and praised her for her victory. '1st Division' 'Sakura Haruno' Erza first encountered Sakura during the attack on the Five World Summit. She came to her aid , Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy aid during the battle with the two atakasuki member Sasori and Deidara. She stunned the latter by able to defeat Sasori with ease and little injury. Erza and Sakura encountered again after the battle of Anemones Plains. She stoped Sakura from punishing Naruto from acting childish and got into glaring contest about morals. Sakura also blushed when Erza mentioned now she used to bathe with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. 'Roronoa Zoro' Though she hadn't not met him before the battle of Anemones Plains she was quick to defend him from Tashagi insults and like everyone else in the alliance she considers him honorary member of the Guild . Zoro in turn considers her as strong as him and Kenpachi Zaraki in the way he talked about her when he was talking to Kagura Mikazuchi. 'Coalition' 'Red Willow Coalition Unit' 'Tashagi' Erza first encountered Tashigi during the battle at Lake willow. Taking an interest in Tashigi's personal beliefs, Erza was quick to lecture Tashigi on her warped view of justice, trying to reason with her. Ultimately, Tashigi refused to relent in her beliefs and was cut down by Erza as a result. Also at one point during she glared furiously at her when she commented if Naruto was even human. 'Smoker' 'World Government' Due the way their actions and allowing slavery in their world, Erza like Majority of the Alliance detests the World Government. This due her past as a slave at the tower of heaven. But she also believes that they are arrogant as well. 'Powers and Abilities' Before the war Erza has fought and won a great many battles. At the age 15 she was the youngest ever to pass her guilds S-Class Trial and youngest known wizard to become one. She was able to defeat fight on par with one of the The 10 Wizard Saints Jose Porla during the Guild war with Phantom Lord. She was also able to fight on par with Jellal Fernades who was also one at the time as well, She was able to defeat renowned Assassin from Death Head Caucus Ikaruga, She was able to defeat wizards from three strongest Dark Guilds in Ishgar. Macbeth from Oración Seis, Azuma from Grimore Heart and Kyouka from Tartoros. During the Grand Magic Games she was able to defeat 100 Monsters by herself and fight on par with Kagura Mikazuchi who is consider Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard and defeat Minerva Orland on three different occasions. This was all enough that she was made a captain in the 5th Division and nearly made a commander of the said Division. As an S-Class Wizard and the strongest woman in a guild as powerful as Fairy Tail, Erza is an incredibly powerful individual. She is famed far and wide as the great Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. She is strong enough that she was able to defeat S-Rank Missing-Nin Sasori with little injure and even destroyed his strongest puppet the 3rd Kazekage in one hit. Later, during the war, she defeated Marine Captain Tashigi, a woman capable of surviving in the dangerous New World with ease. Then, during the Anemones Plains Arc, she fought evenly with Kimimaro, who had been able to fight evenly with Ichigo Kurosaki, albeit with the help of Zancrow and later Bartholomew Kuma. Shinji also commented her on being one of the few people in the Division that is capable of fighting Aizen. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Erza was able to Requip powerful armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armor without running out of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in colour. Requip The Knight (換装 Kansō):Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. This Magic allows Erza to store weapons, Items, Clothes and Armors in a small pocket dimension. On which she can summon and swap to use in combat. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword wizard known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore and Ishgar, earning her the epithet "Titania. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Telekinesis: 'Armors' Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): *'Flight': *'Sword Reequipping': *'Blumenblatt' (天輪・繚乱の剣ブルーメンブラット Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): *'Circle Sword' (天輪・循環の剣サークルソード Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): *'Trinity Sword'(天輪・三位の剣トリニティソード Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo): *'Pentagram Sword' (天輪・五芒星の剣ペンタグラムソード Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): *'Flight': *'Increased Offense': *'Moon Flash' (黒羽・月閃 Kureha: Gessen): Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): *'Flame Resistance': *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Giant Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): *'Enhanced Strength': Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): *'Immense Defense': *'Adamantine Barrier': *'Flight': Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Clear Heart Clothing (清心の衣 Seishin no Koromo): Lightning Empress Armor (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): *'Lighting resistance': *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Flight Armor (飛翔の鎧 Hishō no Yoroi): *'Immense Speed': *'Sonic Claw' (飛翔・音速の爪ソニッククロウ Hishō: Sonikku Kurō): Robe of Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): *'Elastic Properties': Morning Star Armor(明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): *'Photon Slicer' (明星・光粒子の剣フォトンスライサー Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): Armadura Fairy (妖精の鎧アルマデュラ・フェアリー Arumadura Fearī): *'Fairy Burst' (フェアリー・バースト Fearī Bāsuto): Sea Empress Armor (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): *'Water Resistance': *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Nakagami Armor(天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi):A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize. Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center This armor strong enough to destroy Sasori's puppet of the Third Kazekage in one Strike. *'Nakagami Starlight' (中一神・星彩 Nakagami Seisai) : While in this armor Erza uses the Halberd and thrusts it towards the opponent the weapon with brute force cutting the space before them. Piercing Armor: *'Piercing': Wingblade Armor: *'Blade Wings': Wind God Armor (風神の鎧 Fūjin no Yoroi): *'Wind Manipulation': Artificial Eye: Erza lost her right eye after she was punished from trying to escape the Tower of Heaven as a kid. When she did escape and eventually joined the Fairy Tai guild her right eye was replaced by Porlyuscia who created an Artificial Eye for her the only difference is that she can't cry through it but because of it's not her real eye and she is Immune to Illusions and Stone Eye Magic. 'Immense Strength' 'Immense Durability' Erza has great amount of durability having survived feats and pain that most wizards cannot. She survived tremendous amounts of torture from Kyouka's Sensation curse which makes the body more sensitive to attacks she was also able to still fight after having all five her senses temporally stolen from her during their battle she was able survive explosions from Azuma's Tree Arc. Survive When Ultear opened her Second Origin she showed no signs of pain unlike her teammates. Immense Reflexes: 'Swordsmanship' 'Trivia' * In Q.A ND commented that Erza Scarlet was the strongest of main female protagonists form the four animes: ** In order: Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime Inuoe * Erza's Japanese VA is Sayaka Ohara, who also voices Masaki Kurosaki in Bleach. * Erza's English VA is Colleen Clinkenbeard, who also voices Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece. Category:5th Division Category:Captain Category:Alliance Category:Fairy Tail Category:WIzard Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Guild Master Category:Former Slave Category:Team Natsu Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Shatter Squad Category:Swordswomen Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters